In an intake manifold for supplying air to an internal combustion engine, it is necessary also to arrange a fuel distribution tube to feed fuel to the corresponding injection valves. A fuel distributor for fuel injection systems of internal combustion engines is disclosed in WO 90-13740. This fuel distributor is usually a multifunctional component which bears the injection valves; it is also provided with the appropriate electrical connections and has a supply line for the fuel. The fuel distributor is fastened by a screw connection to an intake manifold; the electrical distribution strip is likewise attached by appropriate screw fastening means. If properly secured, such screw fastening is extremely reliable, but the amount of labor involved in it and the cost it involves are disadvantageous.